


My Angel

by Latishiante1001



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff-Overload, Implied Smut, Lucifer is a Softie, Reader fic - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latishiante1001/pseuds/Latishiante1001
Summary: It is the Reader's birthday and her boyfriend, Lucifer, wants it to be special.





	My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This was my mega best friend's birthday fic that she let me make for her. I love how it turned out. Of course, when I asked her who she wanted the reader to be with, she picked Lucifer. Her obsession with Lucifer scares me sometimes. Well, anyway, hope you enjoy this!

You wake up in your bed that you share with your boyfriend, Lucifer. Well, when he really wants to stay the night. You turn over, hoping to see him staring back at you, but he isn't there. You always hope that he's here but you really hoped that he was here today. It's your birthday today and he must've forgotten about it. You turn back over and curl into a ball, trying not to cry.   
  
Suddenly, you hear the sound of wings flapping. You look behind you and Lucifer is standing there. You start smiling and jump up to run into his arms.   
  
"Hey, sweetheart. Happy Birthday." Lucifer says, holding you tight.   
  
"You remembered." You say holding back just as tight.   
  
"Of course I did. Sorry, I wasn't here when you woke up. I was finishing your present."   
  
"What present? Tell me." You say, excitedly.   
  
"Well it wouldn't be a present or a surprise if I did, now would it." He says, smirking.   
  
"Ugh. Please." You say giving him the puppy eyes.   
  
"Not the puppy eyes! Don't do that. I'm not going to tell you. It has to be a surprise." Lucifer says, looking away.   
  
"Fine. Don't tell me. When will I find out?"   
  
"Soon." Lucifer says, looking at you again.   
  
"Luci! Come on! Tell me a time." You plead, backing up.   
  
"I did! I said soon!"   
  
"Ugh! That isn't a time." You say, falling back on the bed.   
  
"You can be so dramatic."   
  
"Oh! I'm dramatic?! You are the most dramatic person. EVER!" You say looking at him.   
  
"Ok, maybe. Only if you are the second most dramatic person ever." He says, crawling over you.   
  
"Fine." You say giving him a kiss.   
  
"Alright get dressed so we can go to the first part of your surprise." He says getting up.   
  
"First part? I feel like you have like a million parts to today." You say going to your closet.   
  
"Maybe not a million. But I do have six parts to today." Lucifer tells you. You start laughing. "What?"   
  
"Six parts. And you're the devil. Does this go over three days? With six parts on each day?" You say still laughing.   
  
"Hahaha. No. Unless you want it to." Lucifer says, flatly.   
  
"No, no. This is good. Is there a certain way I should dress?"   
  
"Dress good. Not fancy or anything but good."   
  
"Wow, that helped so much." You say sarcastically, turning back around and picking a pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, a black jacket, and some black shoes. "Is this good?" You ask, showing him.   
  
"Perfect. I'll wait for you in the library." Lucifer says getting up and walking out the door. You get dressed and put your hair into a ponytail. You are on your way to the library when Dean comes out of his room, wraps his arms around you, and picks you up.   
  
"Happy Birthday Y/N! You're so old." Dean says smiling, giving you a kiss on the cheek.   
  
"Shut up! Put me down!" You say smiling. When Dean puts you down, you hit him on the chest. He feigns hurt.   
  
"That is for calling me old, grandpa. You're 5 years older than me." You say, chuckling.   
  
Dean laughs, "Whatever. Have a good day. I would give you your present but Lucifer said he would have you for the whole day and he's probably waiting. I'll give it to you tomorrow."   
  
"Ok." You start to walk again but you are picked up again, this time by Sam. He swings you around and then kisses you on the cheek.   
  
"Happy Birthday Y/N!" He says grinning.   
  
"Ugh, put me down!" You say, feigning anger. He puts you down and you turn around and give him a proper hug. "Thanks, Sam."   
  
"You're welcome. Have a nice day."   
  
You're about to walk away when Dean clears his throat. You turn around, "Yes?"   
  
"How dare you give him two hugs and give me one?!" Dean says, grumpily. You heave a sigh and walk towards him. He throws his arms out and you give him another hug.   
  
"You are so childish." You say, chuckling.   
  
"So are you." He says pulling back.   
  
You start to walk away, "Bye guys."   
  
"Bye." They say in unison. You finally get to the library, but Lucifer isn't there. Then you hear wings flapping. You turn around, thinking it's Lucifer, but it's Cas.   
  
"Hey Cas." You say, smiling.   
  
"Hello, Y/N. Happy Birthday." Cas says, smiling. He goes over to you and gives you a hug.   
  
"Thanks Cas. Have you seen Lucifer?" You ask, pulling away.   
  
"I'm right here." Lucifer says from behind you. You turn around and kiss him on the lips. "You ready to go?"   
  
"Yup." You say and he puts his arm over your shoulders. "Bye Cas."   
  
"Bye." He says and walks off to find Dean.   
  
Lucifer zaps you two to an alley.   
  
"Wow, lovely. I really love the trash can over there." You say, sarcastically.   
  
"Hahaha. Let's go." He says, walking you two out of the alley and onto the sidewalk. The two of you walk to a restaurant and have breakfast. After breakfast, the two of you go back to the alley. This time, he zaps you back to your room.   
  
"Get dressed for the cold. Like extremely cold." Lucifer tells you.   
  
"Why?" You ask, still going to your closet.   
  
"Just do it. Trust me." He says. You put on your warmest clothes and look at him.   
  
"I feel like an eskimo." You say.   
  
"You look like one." He says smirking. You give him a bitch face. "Alright. Let's go."   
  
"Where are we-" You try asking but he zaps you to somewhere cold. "What? Where are we? God, it's cold!" You say holding onto him to stay warm.   
  
"Iceland."   
  
"Why the hell are we in Iceland?!" You ask, trying to be angry even though you know he wouldn't have brought you here without a good reason. _He better have a good fucking reason_ , you think.   
  
"Come on." He says starting to walk. You growl a little walking with him. You are about to tell him to take you home when you finally get up to the top of the hill of snow you were walking up and see one of the most beautiful things in the world. Right in front of you is the Aurora Borealis.   
  
"You- You brought me to- to see the Northern Lights?" You ask looking up at him.   
  
"Yes. I know you love them and you always said that you would probably never see them in person and well. Now you have." Lucifer says looking at you.   
  
"Tha- Thank you. This is amazing." You say looking back at the beauty in front of you.   
  
"Not as amazing as you." Lucifer says kissing your cheek.   
  
The two of you stand there for almost a half hour before you start to get really cold.   
  
"Uh, Luci. C- Can we g- go home? I- I love this b- but I'm so c- cold." You chatter out.   
  
"Of course. Let's go." Lucifer says before zapping you two to your room. He touches your forehead and makes you warm.   
  
"Why didn't you do that while we were there? We could've stayed longer!" You say, feigning anger though you are really thankful.   
  
"I was just going to have us there until you got too cold. We still have four more things to do." Lucifer explains. "Dress in something for warm weather. It won't be hot but it will be a little chilly."   
  
"Ugh. I have to change again?!" You say, taking your jacket off. After you get dressed, Lucifer zaps you two to the top of the Eiffel Tower. Your jaw actually drops.   
  
"Paris?! The Eiffel Tower?! Luci, you have literally out done yourself." You say, looking at the beautiful view in front of you.   
  
"We're not done yet, sweetheart." Lucifer says, smiling at you. He loves seeing you amazed by these sights.   
  
"No. I refuse to see anymore. You are doing too much." You say.   
  
"Nothing is too much for my beautiful angel." He says, smiling at you. "Wanna get something to eat?"   
  
"Here?!" He nods. "It is WAY too expensive. I don't even have any money on me!"   
  
"And? You think I don't? I'm an archangel."   
  
"Exactly! That doesn't mean you have money to afford food here!"   
  
"Well I do. Come on." Lucifer says about to zap you when you step away from him.   
  
"Lucifer. How did you get the money?" You ask, feeling that you already know the answer.   
  
"Y/N, can we talk about this later, please. I don't want to ruin your day. Though I feel like I already have." Lucifer says, looking sad, putting his head down.   
  
You pick his head up and look him in the eyes, "You didn't ruin it. But we will be talking about this later."   
  
Lucifer smiles, "Of course. Shall we go eat?"   
  
"Yes." You answer, smiling. The two of you go to one of the most expensive restaurants in all of Paris and then after you are done, go into another alley. This time, Lucifer zaps you two to an island in the Maldives, behind some trees. Here, it's night time and beautiful.   
  
"Where are we?" You ask.   
  
"The Maldives." He answers.   
  
"Really?" He nods. "It's beautiful."   
  
"You haven't seen nothing yet." Lucifer says before he moves the leaves that block the real beauty. You gasp as you see an amazingly, beautiful sight. In front of you, is the sea and on the beach, where the water sits on the sand, is a bright blue. As you go forward and look on either side of you, you notice that it goes on forever.   
  
"Oh my god. This is beautiful. I've always wanted to see this." You say, not looking away.   
  
"I know." Lucifer says, coming up behind you and wrapping his arms around you. You lean back on him and appreciate the beauty in front of you. The two of you stay there for an hour and a half.   
  
"You ready to go? We still have three more places to go." Lucifer whispers.   
  
"Yeah, let's go." You say turning around in his arms and kissing him. The two of you are zapped to Waitomo, New Zealand near the Glowworm Caves.   
  
"Where are we now?" You ask.   
  
"New Zealand. Follow me." Lucifer says, grabbing your hand. You walk for about five minutes until Lucifer stops.   
  
"Now what?" You ask. Lucifer leads you into the entrance of a cave. He come behind you and covers your eyes.   
  
"Walk forward." He orders. You sigh but do as he says. "Alright, stop. You ready?"   
  
You chuckle, "Yes."   
  
He uncovers your eyes and you gasp. Around you, are thousands of blue glow worms, making it look like you are extremely close to the sky.   
  
"This is amazing. How long can we stay for?" You say, not looking away.   
  
"As long as you want." Lucifer answers.   
  
"Luci, seriously. How long is the maximum?" You ask, turning to look at him.   
  
"An hour." He answers, looking at you.   
  
"Ok. Come here." You say, smiling. Lucifer walks over to you and kisses you. You turn around and lean against him. At the half hour mark, watching the glow worms turned into making out. You two make out for another fifteen minutes and then you pull back, breathing hard.   
  
"Why don't we get these trips done so we can finish this at home?" You suggest, breathlessly.   
  
"Ok, let's go." Lucifer answers before zapping you two to Miami, Florida at a beachside restaurant where you can watch the sea.   
  
"Wow. Are we going to eat here?" You say, looking at the beach and breathing in the air.   
  
"Yeah. Let's go." The two of you walk in, sit down, and eat dinner. After dinner, you two take a walk on the beach.   
  
"Alright, one last place. Where are we going now?" You say, stopping them and facing Lucifer.   
  
"We aren't teleporting anymore. We just have to walk a little more." Lucifer answers.   
  
"Oh, okay." You say starting to walk again.   
  
"Is that okay? Do you want to go somewhere else?" Lucifer says, panicking a little, not following you.   
  
"No, no, no. I just didn't know if you were going to take me somewhere else. I'm totally okay with walking to whatever or wherever you are taking me to." You assure him.   
  
Lucifer relaxes and starts to walk again, "Okay. So how did you like the trips and sights we took?"   
  
"I loved them. Thank you so much. This has been the best birthday ever. Probably the best day ever. " You say, looking at him.   
  
"Alright, keep walking." Lucifer says, going behind you and covering your eyes.   
  
You laugh, "Ok." You keep walking, taking Lucifer's directions when he told you them.   
  
"Ok stop. Turn." Lucifer tells you and you do just that. Lucifer uncovers your eyes and stands next to you. You gasp.   
  
Written in the sand in front of you, are the words: Will you marry me? Lucifer goes and gets on one knee in front of you.   
  
"Y/N, when I first met you, I just knew you were different. A good different. Yes, I know, we did _not_ get off on a good start. At all." You chuckle, tearing up. "When I started to feel for you, when I started to love you, I'm not gonna lie. I kind of hated you because I didn't know what I was feeling. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want it to happen. But I had absolutely no control over it. I tried my hardest to not let it happen but now. I am _so happy_ that I couldn't stop it. I never thought that you would even look at me without hate in your eyes, with disgust. Now, now, you look at me with love, and adoration, and absolutely nothing that is bad. You actually see me for _me_ . Not the Devil, not the one that is absolutely evil. You see _me_ . And that makes me so happy. _You_ make me so happy, Y/N. I love you so much. _I love you so much, Y/N._ " He pull out a box out of his pocket, and opens it. You gasp, seeing a small but not too small diamond ring. "Y/F/N, will you give me the honor of being the husband of the most amazing, beautiful, badass woman in the entire universe?"   
  
By now you have tears running down your face.   
  
"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times 'Yes!'" You cry out, grinning.   
  
Lucifer grins and stands up. He wraps his arms around you and you both hold on tight to each other.   
  
"I love you so much, Y/N." Lucifer says, his voice breaking.   
  
"I love you too, Lucifer." You say, your voice breaking as well.   
  
Lucifer pulls back and takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto your finger. You look at it, loving it.   
  
"It's beautiful." You say, looking at Lucifer.   
  
"Look inside of it." Lucifer tells you. You slide the ring off and look inside of it. You gasp at the words. On the inside of the ring, are the words: _My Angel_ .   
  
"You will always be my angel." Lucifer says looking at you.   
  
You slide the ring back onto your finger, "And you will always be mine."   
  
Lucifer hugs you and zaps you to your room. The both of you lay on the bed and when Lucifer snaps his fingers, the both of you are naked. The night is ended by the both of you making love. After, you fall asleep holding onto Lucifer, knowing he will be there when you wake up this time. Lucifer lays with you, feeling loved and wanted. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic can be found on my Tumblr: Latishiante1001! Go check it out!


End file.
